The Swamp
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: "The swamp shows us what we need to see, or what we want to see. It shows those that we lost, those that we think are gone, and" she placed a hand on her own chest. "those that we love. We're visions." [My version of Korra first arriving at the swamp. Short drabble]


**I got this idea from a comic I saw. Unfortunately, I don't know who the artist was. I wish I could credit them. But I'm about to run into you with a train full of feels! Rewrite of Korra Alone. (I'll also be doing this in the fourth installment of Dangerous, the writing will just be better).**

**...**

Why was she following a dog? A dog that could see her phantom? Maybe that was why. It made her feel less crazy, less lonely. And it did tell her to follow it. It wasn't like she had anything else important to do, and she'd hate to encounter herself alone. So, here she was. Chasing a small canine with no idea of where she was being led. Made sense, right?

She didn't know how long she'd been running behind it, long enough for the sun to start to rise. She guessed that meant all night. He'd led her from the town to outside of it. The trail they took was becoming lined and covered with vines. Korra looked around curiously, not realizing that the dog had stopped and almost tripped over him. She looked down at him, and he looked back.

"Okay, why did you bring me to a swamp?" she said, gesturing to the wall of vines before them. The dog didn't answer. He just turned and bounded through the vines. "Hey, wait!" Korra called, running in after him, only to come to a complete halt once she made it to the other side.

The dog was gone. In his place, was a small yellow light spirit with a leaf attached to his head. One that Korra recognized.

"You!" she said. "I met you at the Tree of Time. You should've told me who you were."

He turned to look at her. "If I did, would you of followed me?"

Korra clenched her teeth and sighed. "I get your point. But why did you bring me here? What am I gonna find in a swamp?"

"Not a what." the light spirit said. "A _who_."

With that, he turned and jumped into the cluster of vines. Korra panicked, following him. "No wait, come back!"

She smacked vines aside, out of her way as she ran. But the little spirit was gone. Korra's heart pounded in her ears and she tripped over a tree log, sprawling outward into the swamp water. She splashed into it, catching herself before she could hit it face first. She gritted her teeth at the impact and readied herself to stand. Her eyes raised slowly to see where she was, only to be met with a haunting sight. She fell back into the water, panicked.

_No, no, no, this... this isn't real!_ she thought as she struggled to get to her feet.

Before her stood a woman, not much older than her. She was tall, with black hair and red lips that were formed into a smile. She wore a black and red top and a red skirt. But what officially caught Korra's attention...was her green eyes.

"A-A-" Korra couldn't get her name out and cleared her throat. "A-Asami..."

Asami smiled warmly, looking down at the troubled Avatar. "Korra."

Korra shook her head frantically as she scrambled to her feet. "You're... You're not here! This isn't... No, you're just a figment of my imagination!" She stepped back.

"I'm as real as you are, Korra." Asami said, her voice just as melodic as Korra remembered. It brought tears to Korra's eyes. They stung and she blinked, which only made her vision blurry.

"Asami... Please..." she begged. "Don't do this..."

"Do what?" Asami asked.

Korra couldn't reply, she didn't know what to say. "How..." she muttered when could finally speak. "How are you... here?"

"You brought me here." Asami said. When Korra raised an eyebrow in confusion, she corrected herself. "You needed guidance, you needed comfort. Your subconscious thought of me." she smiled, stepping closer to the young Avatar. "The swamp shows us what we need to see, or what we want to see. It shows those that we lost, those that we think are gone, and" Asami placed a hand on her own chest. "those that we love. We're visions."

"So... you are a figment of my imagination..." Korra said quietly.

"Not necessarily." Asami said. "You're speaking to me, right?"

When Korra didn't say anything, Asami walked closet to her and reached out. Korra looked at her hand, then back at her. Her hand shaking, hesitantly she reached out. Her fingers skimmed those of Asami's and she jumped back, her heart picking up again in her chest. She felt too real. But she wasn't there. Korra's head swam with confusion, a headache building. She turned, ready to run, when she stopped again.

Her apparition had appeared again. Korra clenched her fist, gritting her teeth. "You're definitely not real!" she declared, her voice trembling.

As always her Avatar Spirit didn't say anything. It swung its arm back and brought it forward again, throwing the chain out towards Korra. Korra did her best to dodge it, using her firebending to deflect it as she rolled out of the way. She caught sight of where Asami had been standing, but she was gone. Korra didn't give herself a chance to dwell on it, to busy trying to get away from herself.

Korra slung fire and threw water in almost every direction at the phantom, but it dodged each strike with blurring speed, coming closer to Korra with each movement.

"Korra, you have to let go..." Asami's voice came from nowhere and she looked around. The distraction caused the spirit to catch her by the ankle with the chain and pull her down onto her back. The air was knocked out of Korra and she untangled herself from the chain, using her airbending to get to her feet.

She looked around from a way to escape, spotting an opening in the trees and vines. She launched herself with her airbending towards the opening. Asami's voice came again. "You can't win this fight, Korra... You have to let go..."

Korra ignored it and steadied herself on the branch, about to jump again, when the chain caught her again. Korra took hold of the vine hanging from the branch and looked back at her apparition standing below. A silver pool began to flood below her and Korra's eyes widened in shock. The poison. She put all her upper body strength to try and pull herself up.

"Let go." Asami spoke again.

Korra closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face. The chain pulled tighter as her spirit started to sink into the poison. "I can't..." she whispered to herself. "I can't..."

"You can." Asami said.

The vine snapped from the force and Korra cried out, slamming into the watered poison below. She could feel the searing pain as it supposedly invaded her body. She sat up and reached out, crying for help. Strands of poison came alive and wrapped around her hand, forcing her back and pulling her further down. The last thing she saw was Asami, starting down at her with a frown before she blacked out.

**...**

**Yeah, this was short but it wasn't meant to be long. It was just a drabble. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
